the_yearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Year
Plot Line Casey Stevens and the gang are back! Newly Sophomores continuing their journey at Eden State University. Winter has rolled in leaving the gang cold for more classes, starting to together, ending it together is these guys motto. But with new events and faces coming in this cold season, will the gang be able to keep it together? Especially when Casey must make one challenging decision that could break a relationship... Find out in The Second Year. Episodes Part One: Snow Fall Casey and the gang are back as the cold winter hits, it's finally time for everyone to reunite! As they are now Sophomores going onto their second year of Eden State University. Part Two: Mr James Dean An unfortunate incident happens to Casey on her way to work at The Kingsley but she is saved by a brand new face. Little does she know that this new face Izzy Washington will become very important to her throughout the year. Part Three: Questioning Relationships The gang throws a welcome back party to themselves to celebrate being back at Eden State University. Casey and Ava grow suspicious of Faye's new friend Izzy and just how close they are. Part Four: Like Brother and Sister Casey sets Faye up on an online dating site, when she sees Faye seems very lonely with all the couples surrounding her. But she soon realizes the true reason behind Faye and Izzy's connection. Part Five: Pick Me Apart and Look Inside Hayden and Casey start to drift apart when Hayden accidentally forgets the one year anniversary where he and Casey first meet. This leaves an upset Casey going to a night out as she bumps into a familiar face. Part Six: Time For Someone To Step Up The student body president for Eden State votes are coming up. Faye surprisingly makes a stand and decides to apply for it when an enemy returns to the series. Part Seven: Possible Connections With Hayden and Casey starting to break, a school lock in to finish projects before the semester break is announced. The students must pull in an all nighter to get the projects with their partners done. Part Eight: Disconnected After the mid semester break, Mia King organizes a fundraiser for the footballers including Hayden. It is revealed to Casey he will be gone for a week for camp. Part Nine: Not So Happy Birthday With Hayden gone on camp for the week, Faye throws a party in light of Casey's birthday. But Casey doesn't seem so cherry about it when Hayden breaks his promise to be there. Part Ten: Online Dating Horror When Faye finally gets the oppertunity to meet the other half of her new online relationship, Casey goes with her. Only to realize how dangerous it actually turns out to be when someone's life is threatened when a shoot breaks out... Part Eleven: Aftermath The aftermath of the shoot out, leaves everyone damaged from the terrible experience. Casey starts to come to terms with confronting her feelings for Izzy after this traumatic event. Part Twelve: Remedy Lucas organizes a weekend away to Portland in hopes of helping the gang to find themselves again. Izzy and Casey finally admit their feelings towards each other leaving Casey even more conflicted then before. Part Thirteen: Two Boys, One Heartbreak The second semester brings a lot of hope for the gang yet Casey is still torn between boys, both who she loves but both who she is afraid to hurt. Hayden grows suspicious on the connection between Casey and Izzy. Part Fourteen: Maine Away After Casey is confronted by Hayden about her affair with Izzy after sleeping with him. Casey sneaks away to Maine to go for moral support for Caleb's grandfather who passed away. Part Fifteen: Choices Ava makes a suggestion to Casey before she will make a decision between Hayden and Izzy. Casey decides to thoroughly think about her big choice while on a walk. Part Sixteen: A Leader In The Making Casey finally makes her decision about which boy she wants, and lets one of the boys down. Votes begin on student body president and Casey helps Faye prepare for the trial. Part Seventeen: Not So Sweet After All After a terrible threat from Oliver King to someone in the gang, Casey and Faye go out on a stakeout to see who Oliver King really is and just exactly what he's hiding. Part Eighteen: Something Really Wonderful The last final quarter is here and election day has arrived as Faye makes a very powerful speech for her protest as future Student body president leaving someone's reputation in university trashed. Part Nineteen: A Friendly Warning Ava and Nathan throw a dinner for the last few weeks when exams are done, and announce some big news. Hayden finally is ready to forgive Casey but gives Izzy a friendly warning. Part Twenty: In a Shock Before Casey is able to leave for Summer break, Mia King gives her some heartbreaking news that she must keep to herself. The gang celebrates becoming a junior next year with a memorable send off as it is their last day in the Eastern Wing Pegasus. Bonus Part Twenty One: Expect The Unexpected As Casey is reading to leave back home to Australia for the summer break before coming a junior, a life changing discovery leaves Casey fear for her future.